masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day of Baseball
Mike was being a little shit like usual today. Picking on some freshman named Fred. I tried to ignore it but I just couldn't let it go; that's not what a superhero does right? You've got to stand up for everyone who needs it no matter what the situation is... Well he started wailing on me like usual, and I guess... I almost snapped... But I didn't luckily enough. I was about to hurt him real bad, but... I held it in. God I hate dealing with him. I just have to let Mike take out whatever crap he's putting up with on me. There's just no good way to deal with him. Ugh! At least Cass was with me today, and she helped me deal with myself. Fred mentioned that they're going to tear down the old Halcyon City baseball diamond. Apparently the Silver Strikers get consistently destroyed by more super-powered teams so we decided to come together and make the last game of the season actually worth something. While Alarune worked on adding more seating to the stadium, Redstreak and I handed out flyers to everyone to build up hype. I tried explaining the rules to baseball, but I think Redstreak just ended up more confused than before; I really don't know what's so hard to understand about "Hit the ball and then don't get hit with the ball right after". Also we met with the away team lead by Captain Bonyfingers. He said we didn't stand a chance at beating them and that just got me so riled up that I bet if we won they'd have to help us not fight the city on tearing down the Diamond (spoilers: we won) (also luckly Redstreak didn't have to send them nudes, because they wanted nudes from "the hottest girl on the team" if they won and let me tell you, Redstreak was pissed when she heard she was going to have to be the one to send them nudes. But like who else could be the prettiest girl besides her). Well when we got back to the diamond Dominik was a KILLER and just smashed the ball every time he came up to the plate. I think he was responsible for every single point we scored as a team! He said after that he was really glad I was there to cheer people on which is nice, but it kinda sucks that I’m just a cheerleader like always... Everyone else has all these incredible moves like freezing the ball or stretching halfway across the field to catch it; while for me it's a good day when I make contact... At least I made a new friend in the form of Icebear today, and that tree in the park is a great place to hang out with Redstreak. And at the end of the day I had a great time watching everyone else be awesome, and it feels good they let me on their team, even when I'm just myself. Category:Journals Category:Spectre